Electronic mail (email) has become an integral part of business and personal communications. As such, many users have multiple email accounts for work and home use. Moreover, with the increased availability of mobile cellular and wireless local area network (LAN) devices that can send and receive emails, many users wirelessly access emails from mailboxes stored on different email storage servers (e.g., corporate email storage server, Yahoo, Hotmail, AOL, etc.).
Yet, email distribution and synchronization across multiple mailboxes and over wireless networks can be quite challenging, particularly when this is done on a large scale for numerous users. For example, different email accounts may be configured differently and with non-uniform access criteria. Moreover, as emails are received at the wireless communications device, copies of the emails may still be present in the original mailboxes, which can make it difficult for users to keep their email organized.
One particularly advantageous “push” type email distribution and synchronization system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,019 to Mousseau et al., which is assigned to the present Assignee and is hereby incorporated herein by reference. This system pushes user-selected data items from a host system to a user's mobile wireless communications device upon detecting the occurrence of one or more user-defined event triggers. The user may then move (or file) the data items to a particular folder within a folder hierarchy stored in the mobile wireless communications device, or may execute some other system operation on a data item. Software operating at the device and the host system then synchronizes the folder hierarchy of the device with a folder hierarchy of the host system, and any actions executed on the data items at the device are then automatically replicated on the same data items stored at the host system, thus eliminating the need for the user to manually replicate actions at the host system that have been executed at the mobile wireless communications device.
The foregoing system advantageously provides great convenience to users of wireless email communication devices for organizing and managing their email messages. Yet, further convenience and efficiency features may be desired in email distribution and synchronization systems as email usage continues to grow in popularity. Currently, many mobile wireless communication devices come preloaded with generic icons for functions such as a phone, in-box or other functions. Many third party email service providers, however, would like to have their own icons for email pushed to the mobile wireless communications device from their email service. This is also beneficial to allow users to sort which mail came from which account by using display characteristics. Because different wireless carriers or email service providers have different icons, themes, colors, styles display characteristics, or ringing styles and since different devices have different resolutions or fonts, it is difficult to preinstall all potential icons on every type of device that a user might require in order to display account or device-specific characteristics. When an external email account is provisioned on a mobile wireless communication device, it may require its own application entry point to appear on a ribbon and elsewhere on the mobile wireless communications device, such as read/unread icons in a message list. It may be desirable to retrieve branded/theme content using an HTTP service. An example of a system that changes some display characteristics such as color is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/237,077, filed Sep. 28, 2005.